Enlighten Me
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: When an intelligent yet socially awkward bloom moves to Harmonica town, she soon finds out she isnt the only person like herself. Wizard/GaleXOc Story better than sum. M for later
1. Introduction

~Enlighten Me~ _  
Okie dokie, hello people of the ethernet, i decided to create a harvest moon fanfic. Yay, first things first i of course dont own harvest moon if i did i would soooo totally keep the wizard for myself ;p sadly i dont (waaah) this is a Wizard/Gale X Oc

-Introduction-

Mother always said I was unlady like. That reading never made a good house wife, but I couldnt just not read books. I wanted to learn, to know and enjoy every book I could. I knew every type of poison and non-poisonous plant. I knew almost every animal species' habitat, behavior, and of course their anatonamy. I knew the constellations, I knew of planets and the galaxies they formed. I knew of history, mathematics, and was fluent in many languages. All thanks to my photographic memory. I could have you ask a page number and recite it by 'heart'. Yes, it was rather quite the 'perk'.

Lastly not too long ago I had found a rather ancient tome awhile back going through the vast selection my father acquired in his travels hidden in the basement- me not knowing of its contents at the moment took it home only to be disappointed with unknown foreign scrawling on its pages. I knew pretty much all languages but not this one it perplexed me severely.

How old was it then? Its binding wasn't mishapen nor were the pages torn, nor ripped, or worn. It was a simple black leather bound book, with an etching of a blue rose on its front. The pages looked as if they'd been dipped in gold. No where was there an indicator of its publish date, Sighing I'd given up, for now.

Looking into the mirror I now stood infront of. It was above the sink in my bathroom. Looking and searching I did'nt like what I saw. Two storm clouds glared back at me, raven bouncy curls furled around the small frame accenting those storms. Skin that looked of soft porcelean somewhat glowing, no doubt the effect of me tending to my studies.

Once more heaving a sigh, I turned and exited the bathroom to my room. Nothing fancy really; a bed, a nightstand with a small lamp atop and a closed book, my dresser, on one wall a shelf crammed with many books, on another a desk with pencils, erasers, and a book I'd read more than once. I made way to my bed throwing myself to it. I, Devika Qwilks lived alone, sadly.

Its not that I give off bad vibes or came off as a horrible person I simply liked books more than people. When the time came to talking to some one, I somewhat have to force my words out that's if before they thought I had ignored them and left.

Yes, books were so much better than humans. Dont get me wrong, Im human too but i've read, seen and experienced things that have made me see what they really were, Selfish- Greedy- Needy- and just plain bothersome.

I've been around books all my life. Shutting the world around me out. I no longer knew how to interact with people nor how to be, my intellect and logic often confused them, and in ways offended them. I could make do without them yes, but it gets quite lonely... Also I see how couples walked by, hand in hand, or held in eachothers arms. It caused a horrible a twinge in my chest every time, it frustrated me so! What was it? Why couldn't I have that? Someone who'd understand me, love the things that I do or just enjoy them because I do. Someone to look at me in that... loving way- before I knew it I had to wipe my eyes, of course I was crying even when I didn't want to.

Thinking again... perhaps it wasn't as good as I'd thought for I'd seen the outcome of the disaster that sometimes followed this... Love. Violence and suffering could follow. It scared me it did, but still... No I was better off alone, there was no one who would like reading as much as I! Who didnt have the knowledge that I held. There wasnt anyone that wouldnt understand... how alone it felt. How much I yearned for someone to know that I exist, to accept me for me, to love a book worm such as myself.

I sadly smiled, reaching under my pillow I pulled out the tome I grew rather attatched too, how Id known it was a tome was beyond even my wise mind. The scrawling seemed to make it so- even when i didnt understand it. Even the size of its spine gave way of its appearance. I pressed it against me, for some reason I felt like this book was important to me, how? i did not know. All i knew was I could relate to it, not understood but wanting to be read. Sniffing I rubbed my eyes. It was 12:32. I layed back and stared at my ceiling through the glass I had built into it to gaze at the stars. Greeted every night by the never ending sea of small lights, giving me comfort... I envied them.

"I wish... I'd meet someone like me." the last thought I had, succumbing to sleep. I missed the streaking light shooting across the sky. Also missing the faint pale glow of the tome I held close to my heart.  
-

PLEASE Review, i know it was short, since it was the Intro i made it so, but the next one is rather long i promise. Thank you i shall post the next chap. as soon as possible. A special thanks to xXx Angel-Eyes xXx, and Snowbird18. Also I got some of the inspiration of my character from Sheldon, Bazinga! :D and myself. Some of the missing pieces will fall into place later (,)


	2. Chapter 1

~ Enlighten Me ~ Whew chapter two or uh one? after introductions it should be one right... oh well new chapter. A thanks to xXx Angel-Eyes xXx and Snowbird18 for the help on my first attempts. Okie dokie, I don't owneth harvest moon or tha characters. blah blah blah, Story!

It felt as though I were floating. My hair was in disaray , floating about by an unseen draft. It was dark, not a glimmer of light. Panicked I scanned the vast void of nothing. Slowly, before me a figure materialized out of thin air. I just stared in disbelief! Father?

"I see you've found my Special Tome Devika," his pale grey eyes smiled along with his lop sided grin,

"A-Am I dreaming?" I couldn't believe this. Gone for nine years. Leaving no trace and he's here! He frowned a little as though considering to say something, or as if he heard me.

" Yes, and no. Darling, I have little time to explain. All you must know is that your name. Your name means more than just something to call you," he paused making sure I was listening.

"Devika, my little goddess." I smiled a little at the meaning of my name. Little goddess. Not very fitting for someine such as I, but I missed my father's voice so much I was much too happy to think negatively about it.

" Remember this, only give a nickname when asked your name-" he warned in a serious voice, but it only disrupted my positive emotion. Leaving me dreadfully confused.

"Why?" I interrupted, why couldn't I tell no one my name? Whats wrong with saying my name?

" A name can be a powerful thing... Our time grows short Devika." he looked about as if he had a secret to tell.

"As long as you carry my Tome, apart of me will always be with you," his smile unnerved me, he knew something I willdidnt. I panicked taking notice of his fading figure, leaving a mist of pale blue behind.

"Devika... Do not tell your name to anyone! Only to those you love and trust." he looked pained to say it. I couldn't find my voice to talk back about the subject for some reason. Whats going on? I'm so confused.

"You must find yourself for the answers to unfold," his voice echoed as he faded, answering my unasked question.

"Find yourself..." with that the real world blurred into my vision. Whispers and a rather loud shout was all I heard. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a sea of unfamiliar faces. I froze on the spot, where am I?

I looked about to get a hint as to where I was. White walls, stale cold air, plus the guy with the lab coat gave it away. I was in a hospital? What happened, why did my head hurt so badly.

"Shes awake! Okay everybody out, we musn't scare her more than she already is." an elderly womas gentle yet scolding voice broke through the silence, leaving me and the Doctor alone.

He seemed to be in his early- maybe mid twenties. He had long raven hair held back in a pony tail, he pushed up his glasses and looked me over.

"Well now, you've woken up much earlier than I thought you would. First things first my name is Jin, Doctor Jin please." I dumbly nodded as a reply.

"If you will kindly answer some questions for me, we can have everything sorted out." he gave me a warm yet distant smile. I could only nod my head, my ehem, 'anti- social' personality coming into play, I stayed silent.

Clearing his throat, he pulled out a clip board and pen. He clicked the pen and held it to the clipboard ready to write,

"Now what is your name?" my name? My voice caught up in my throat when i tried to say it. It came out as a whimper. I cleared my throat, I couldn't say my name.

"Do not tell your name to anyone!" my fathers voice rang about in my head. Quick, think of a name, I thought.

"D-Devi... call me Devi ..." I whispered, atleast it wasn't my real name! It was all I could come up with. Though by the pens fast scribbling I knew he had heard. He gave a snort.

"As in Goddess?" I gave a curt nod, he shrugged.

"Now your birthdate?" he questioned in an uninterested tone. The nerve!

"Winter 30th." I answered in just the same tone. His eyes darted up, then back to his clipboard.

"Age?"

"21," he seemed to only be looking at his clip board, silent.

"You.. Look younger than you are..." was all he said, and scribbled on the clipboards contents.

"Thank you...?" was it a complement? Or was there a hidden meaning to what he said... I don't look like a teenager! Or childish in any way! Calm down stop thinking. He nodded and looked back down.

"Okay Miss Devi, one last question, you were found unconcious in the fugue forest- one of the villagers found you-" at that the door gave a defiant groan and in toppled the sea of the unfamiliar faces from earlier. A blue haired male with a flaming bandana quickly pushed himself up.

"Hey there, name's Luke- I was the one who found ya out in the forest while I was out chopping wood!" he gushed out, holding out a hand. I could only stare at it.

He seemed confused,

"I don't bite or anything, what's yer name?" he seemed full of energy. On closer inspection he seemed fairly attractive but his personality was one might need getting used to. I only nodded.

"My name is... Devi." I quietly answered, he grinned a painful looking grin.

"Where'd you come from? I've never seen you round before?" okay, now he was somewhat irritating. One question after the other he was merely curious yes, but as I looked behind him a crowd of people just watched my every move. I wasn't good with crowds, plus being in an unfamiliar place made me even more edgy. I started to draw away, curling into myself. My Raven curls cascaded over my shoulders acting as curtains to hide my face.

"Luke, hush up don't you see your scaring her!" the elderly womans voice scolded.

"Hello dear my names Irene, I do hope this isn't too much to take in." I shyly nodded letting her know I heard her. Silence ensued. After some quiet murmurs and shuffling they got the message and silently left the room. "I'm sorry, it's just they get excited over new faces." Irene smiled warmly explaining why so many peole were here. She turned to leave.

"T-Thank you..." it was just a faint whisper but she smiled once more,

"Not a problem dear, it's good to see a new face around. Even one as shy as yours." with that she left, leaving me to contemplate her words. Shy? Me? No, I just... Was overwhelmed. Sighing I kept my head down. Doctor Jin cleared his throat made me jump reminding me he was still there.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted. Can you remember anything before you maybe passed out?" he asked with a serious tone. I was in bed gazing at the Equuleas constellation. I nodded,

"I was home, and fell asleep in bed. And only to find myself waking here." I frowned,

He nodded though,

"Where are you from?" he questioned with an edge, looking are my attire. making me glance down, agh! I fell asleep in my day clothes, that was not okay. I wore a black shirt with my blue light cotton sweater slightly zipped up. and some black pants with blue sewn in patches.

He cleared his throat once more, he looked irritated. Of course I'd get agitated with the lack of help my answers held. Yet, I've done nothing to become irritating!

" I live in Sapling's Vale I- where am I?" I realised I might possibly not be there any longer. Was I kidnapped? Oh no! My books! M-My father's Tome? I sat up straight only to be welcomed by a dizzy spell. Ugh, too fast.

"It's alright, calm down. I must say though... I've never heard of 'Saplings Vale'." his brows knit together while saying the name of my home town as if I'd made it up.

"Where am I?" I asked scared of the answer for some reason.

"Harmonica Town... on Castanet Island." my world just crumbled... I was half way across the world!

"Miss Devi? Are you okay? Miss...!"  
Doctor Jin's voice faded along with my vision.

Cliff hanger! sorry if the beginning was vague but it must be for the stories survival! Plus a subtle hint on our lovely Devika. Advice and corrections are gladly welcomed :) Sapling's Vale is a place I made up and liked. Sorry if you are all wondering the characters name is of another language i cannot quite recall. And on another note I will be posting a picture of my Oc on my DeviantArt account soon.  
.com/ Keep a look out for it :) 


	3. Chapter 2

~ Enlighten Me ~ okie dokie, wow chapter 2, well first things first all i have is a piece of lint, sigh no harvest moon. :(

Here I'll experiment by using Wizards point of view, please tell me if it's good. Even if it's short. Story!

*Wizards POV *

-Two days ago-  
A wave of magical power rushed about the island in waves. Slow at first then it hastened its pace until finally with one strong blast it stopped.

Having disrupted all other magical beings. One in particular. Two bi colored eyes widened; One eye showed a never ending sea of evergreen, as for the other it was somewhat obscured by silver-blonde locks, but its golden rod hue could be seen. Both colors accented their wielders smooth mocha skin.

What was that? It came from in the Fugue Forest.

Perhaps the Witch? Must have changed herself into a frog... again. I always tell her not mess with anything beyond her limits- wait, no it didn't contain her magical signature! Then what-?

My crystal ball glowed and flashed violently, floating shakily above the table for a few mere seconds, then it decended back into place.

It still glowed a faint hue of blue I've never seen it hold before.

"What..." coming closer to inspect it. A pale blue mist swirled about inside the crystal ball. After a few moments it settled, taking form of a blue rose... interesting.

The blue rose... unnatural and mysterious... extremely rare- almost un-obtainable, it also a calls need for caution.

What does this mean? I scanned the crystal ball once more, looking for any other images. Only to see the blue rose begin to fade back into mist and disappear.

Something is- or will, bring a disturbance to this land.

Sighing, either for good or bad, all of Castanet Island will be involved.

For now I will await. Wait for it to come to me, if ever it need be.

*Devika's POV *

Nothing.

I can't see anything, not even my own hands. Where am I?

"H-Hello!" Anxiety started to creep its way into my chest. It was the deafening silence that killed me. I stumbled about trying to find my way out, or atleast find some sort of light source... Nothing.

It scared me, I was truly alone! There was no one to come looking for me.

It's just a dream. Its just a dream- I said over and over in my head.

"It's just a dream!" I didn't realize I started yelling, no I screaming.

I ran. To where? There was nothing there. It was just me... always just me.

Alone.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. The ground started to shake, I could hear it break.

All around me were pillars! No, empty bookshelves? All formed into rows before me, it seemed never ending. Cautiously, I made my way down the path they had created for me.

With each one I passed, a book or two would appear in a few shelves. The more I trecked down the path, the more the books seemed to multiply.

Soon the shelves could no longer hold the many number of books.

I shrieked, darn it. I tripped on a book, face first- it hurt.

On my hands and knees I looked up. The books were multiplying even faster, appearing out of no where!

Soon a wave of books came crashing towards me.

Scared, I screamed putting my hands up infront of me expecting the feel of books crush me.

It was not to be however, the floor broke beneath me and I fell.

I fell for who knows how long, all the while, soon I stopped screaming. It didn't matter, no body would hear me, no one would notice my disappearance.

Finally I hit something, I just stayed where I was, a crumpled mess.

Even though I knew it was a dream. The reality of its meaning hit me like a train.

I was alone.

All I had were books, and books alone weren't enough for they did not care- a draft caught my attention.

"Find yourself..." a voice whispered, a faint stream of light shown through the never ending abyss of darkness.

"Find yourself..." it was a flickr of pale blue fire, so small it was hard to believe it was there.

Yet I ran towards it. When I got closer to it, and before Could get a good look at the weak flame. A blinding light came into my vision, with that a blurry blotchy figure did also.

"Mi... iss... Miss De... Miss Devi? Can... me? Can you hear me?" the Doctors voice, slowly reached my ears.

"D-Doctor... Jin...?" my weak hoarse voice came out in a whisper. Doctor Jin smiled his warm yet distant smile.

"You scared us for second there." he said in a warm relieved tone. 'Us', who's 'Us'?

I tried to sit up but Doctor Jin pressed a hand against me, all the while frowning.

"You shouldn't get up yet, we're still running tests. You've been asleep for two days!" he exclaimed waiting for my response.

It slowly registered through my foggy mind... Two days!

Now I tried harder to sit up, to no avail Doctor Jin seemed to become irritated by me wanting to get up for the second time he told me not to.

It agitated even me! I knew my limits! I'm not weak! Though, now that I think about it.

I cannot think of a reason why I had been asleep for two days! Ignoring his slight glare, I looked around. Irene was across the room, mixing what looked like herbs. there was also a vile of some sort. I did not look forward to that.

Taking notice of the small dresser by the bed was... my fathers Tome! I didn't realize Doctor Jin's gaze was settled on my face then to the colossal book.

"It is yours I presume?" Doctor Jin curiously questioned. I nodded, and plucked it right off the dresser, clutching it close to my chest.

The moment I made contact with it. I suddenly felt a wave of energy gush into my being.

It was a strange sensation, like when you lose blood flow in a limb then stretch it out. Then you have to deal with the pin pricks it gives you as the blood circulates again. Strange indeed.

"W-Was... my fathers." was all I managed. He only nodded, and looked towards Irene who had a scowl on her face.

"Irene?" he asked nervously.

"Sorry dear, it seems I've read the recipe wrong." she said looking at a book sprayed out infront of her.

They got lost in their conversation trying to see what went wrong. My mind kept going back to my fathers book.

It had a familiar aura about it. Something caught my eye, a section of pages had a weak dull blue glow.

Quickly I opened it to the glowing section. What in the- I watched amazed as the once foreign scrawling changed into readable ENGLISH writing.

- Magic stamina - it read, I scanned more looking astonished flipping to the next pages title.

- Teleportation - I must've been gawking because Doctor Jin pretty much ran to the bedside.

Making me jump and snap the book shut. He only stared at me then the book then to me again.

"Are you alright Miss Devi?" he asked

"Quite... fine." I gulped, don't make a scene, don't make a scene, I chanted in my head.

Suddenly the door swooped open,

"Hello? Oh, there you are," a small portly man came in, his silver curl standing atop his head.

He seemed to be assessing my appearance, then smiled a big friendly smile. I cringed on the inside, too much friendliness! I don't know how to react. My hands were getting clamy, agh.

"Word is we have a new resident!" he announced, intensely staring at me.

Making me once more draw into myself. Wait, did he say- new resident? No, I want to go home-

"Hello dear, I'm Hamilton mayor of Harmonic Town. I do hope you like it here. We've already made plans to have you a house built- one to your liking of course but if by chance we're not able- there's always later you could add on to it!" wow all in one breath... I dumbly stared at him.

My mind back on home, my vast collection of books! My belongings- by the way wasn't really much but still!

"M-Mayor... I-"

"Hamilton please, she still has to rest." Irene interrupted. Casting a worried side glance towards me, I answered with a thankful nod.

Mayor Hamilton only nodded vigorously.

"Of course, stop by the town hall when your feeling much better dear." he waved then left.

So far I have a feeling that was only a preview of the people in this town. I shivered, people can be scary when they're too nice. Never tell what their motives are... that sounded harsh even for me! Sadly in a way its true.

"We'll be right back it seems we're running low on medical material... You stay put and rest Devi, please. Irene will be up front." with that Doctor Jin disappeared beyond the door along with Irene who warmly smiled and waved good bye. Leaving me alone... with the tome. I flipped it open once more...

- Teleportation -  
'Caution when using such spells.'  
It read.

'When needed, only picture of where you wish to go. And recite the spell. Do not lose focus! Requires a medium amount of magical stamina.'

Magical Stamina? I flipped back three pages.

- Magic Stamina -  
'All things living contain traces of magic whether known or not.'

Hmm, curious. My brows furrowed.

'When in tune with one's magical aura, it is just a matter of time until they may tap into their reserve of magical being.

There are various ways magic is used. Either by; Chants, Prayers, Blessing, or Song. It can be spoken or un-Spoken, practice makes perfect. Only you will find which casting style belongs to you.

Remember to know what your limits are! Often not some spells will be too powerful and may be fatal.

Quickly cut off the flow of magic to avoid such actions from ocurring.

Most times you will merely faint from rapid depletion of your magical Stamina.

Keep in mind that only once a spell is cast at least once, it will be much easier to perform later on.

Performing spells, and learning new ones will help your Magical Stamina strengthen-

Absurd! This must be some kind of joke!

Magic? Simply doesn't exist! It defies the very laws of nature! The tome glowed faintly, I began to close it, but a sentence... no, a name caught my attention.

Author: Lupe Qwilks... For those who need some guidance on their journey...

F-Father? He wrote this, this... nonsense?

"Find yourself..." it was a faint whisper, almost as it emanated from his tome.

"...I'll do it..." I finally agreed, though felt foolish for it. Magic? Honestly...

I thought of the Teleportation spell, and quickly flipped to the page.  
Okay, I scanned it. Well there wasn't a spell to recite! Maybe... I make one up?

Sighing I thought. Shutting my eyes tightly, I pictured my steel blue grey house, the small flower garden below the windows. The familiar scent of earth and parchment. I felt a pulling sensation. And before I knew it.

I knew what to say. ...

Aaand cut, The suspense kills me! :D What does this mean for our poor Devika? Her father wrote the tome! 'gasp' what will she say? a spell? chant? Song? or use a blessing? Look out for the next chapter. Ta!


	4. Chapter 3

Enlighten Me chapter 3

I am ALIVE! Yosh! Terribly sorry for the wait had so many going ons. Some good some bad. But I shan't bore you with details. This Idea occured to me on my time away. Hope you enjoy it.

Story!

"I close my eyes, I'll think of home." I said unsure, this was silly! There was no way in this world that I could teleport!

Pure Poppycock, magic bah!

Sighing, never mind this, this foolishness. I snapped the book shut a little harshly. The pulling sensation gave a sharp tug and vanished, I need rest, yes some rest will help.

Suddenly thinking to Doctor Jin's previous words... why would he care? The Harmonica inhabitants surely aren't this... welcoming, hospitable, or caring towards someone who showed up out of no where? There must be some sort of motive, no?

People are so confusing. My eyes felt somewhat heavy and soon an unknown exhaustion took over me. I fell asleep once again... oblivious to the world and its happenings around me.

*Wizards POV*

There it is again! That magical signature- it seems weaker this time though. Like a slowed heartbeat. It'll be soon- my eyes found themselves back to the paragraph I was reading.

Thump... thump-thump-thump!  
"Curses..." I muttered, reluctantly pulling my eyes away from the book I currently was reading... again.

Before I could answer a certain blue fiery bandana wearing blur rushed forth.

"Heya Wizard,IWasWondering... IfYouCouldTellAFortuneForMe!" Keep calm, no matter how irritating they could be.

Of course that's all the towns people came by for, a mere fortune telling, to peer into the heart of someone they fancied. It wasn't anything new.

"Very well... who is it... you wish for me to-" I've said those words over and over. Already expecting him to say Molly or occassionally some other girls name, he caught me off gaurd by saying a new unfamiliar name.

" Her names Devi!" he exclaimed rather over eagerly. Devi? Who was this Devi? Probably some passerby, perhaps a merchant or tourist? We'll see soon enough.

"Of course," I said leading him to the all too familiar circle table with my crystal ball in its center.

"Have a seat... Luke?" for Luke it seemed like a miracle to have him sit down and be still. Yet there he was as still as a statue. This must be important, I suppose.

Placing my hands over the gleaming orb, a quick silent chant and the room darkened. Luke staying perfectly still and silent also. At first I was quite confused with what I was shown, the strange blued hue mist from a few days ago swirled violently about in the clear sphere. Clashing against the clear walls it was encased within.

Slowly it settled into a picture of a girl. My breath caught up in my throat, two stormy clouds seemed to somewhat glare at me as if they knew I was looking into they're owners heart. Her pink lips sealed into a tight line refusing to utter a word. Jet black curls tumbled around her frame trying to hide her. Her skin seemed aglow- no blemishes to be seen.

I pushed further into her form, like all other readings it was easy to push into they're heart like hot knife threw butter, yet this girl! It was like a wall was there, frowning I pushed harder, only getting glimpse of few things.

Books, piles and piles of books. A little farther were what seemed to be candies, cakes and many other sweet types of food.

The blue mist swirled violently around the image I had seen, obscuring any other image. Slowly consuming it until only the mist was there still swirling angrily. Odd.

Letting out a breathe I wasn't aware I held I looked up to Luke who only squirmed in his seat. Waiting.

"Well, what'd ya see Wiz?" he practicly shouted. Frowning at the nickname I seemed to be given.

"Devi... likes books-" he seemed to have made a sour face,

"And seems to adore edible sweets," again frowning at the mention of food. Everyone knew he couldnt really cook that well. Yet he looked thoughtful.

"Thanks Wiz I'll see ya 'round," he said grinning probably thinking of a plan to get this Devi to like him... Devi... Goddess. My mind playing back to her figure in the crystal ball she seemed defiant yet vulnerable like a little girl...Hmm little... goddess... Devi, she doesnt seem like a Devi... Something's missing.

*Devika's POV*

"A-a- Achoo," I awoke with an itchy feeling on my nose, remembering what Mother use to say,

"Blah blah blah, when you sneeze someone is either thinking or talking about you... blah blah blah and always say 'Bless me' if no one says so for you." I rubbed my nose a little,

Being there was a new 'resident' of course it'd be all the talk. Hmm, maybe it won't be so bad here, seeing how my small home back at Sapling's Vale is halfway around the world!

There's no way I could possibly get back without some the use of some costly fortune which one I never had in the first place, I thought feeling depressed.

I'm pretty much penniless. Huffing out a sigh my hands burried themselves in my pockets my left coming across a small wad of paper?

Paper? Too busy with my pockets I never noticed the tome faintly glow that familiar blue.

I ripped the foreign object out of my pocket, it was a note? I unfolded it and had two slips of paper fall into my lap. When did this get there?

Ignoring the slips of paper I scanned the note.

Dear Devi,  
I hope this gets to you safely, Use it wisely.

There wasnt a signature, or anything. just those two small sentences.

I looked down The small slips still in my lap face down. I cautiously picked one up and turned it over my eyes widened I felt my eyebrows reach the top of my forehead, it was a vouchure!

For five thousand gold! That wasn't all, the signature made my stomach lurch.

L.Q.

T-that was just coincedence... surely the letter was too. It frightened me, what was going on. I wanted to cry out my frustrations. L.Q.!

Lupe Qwilks... Father!

How? Was he alive? Where is he? If he is why didn't he come home? I was tired of disappointing confusion. I picked up the other slip, it was the same amount!

My god, I couldn't believe it. I had something to get started here. I thought, it's almost like he wants me to stay here. Why? What is going on?

"Hello Miss Devi," Doctor Jin's smoth voice interrupted my thoughts. Always coming at a bad time. I folded up the paper and the two slips, tucking them away in my pant pocket.

"Greetings Doctor," always the formal one. I glanced towards him he was accompanied by Luke. Yes, I remember the hyper blue haired lumber man. He held something that caught my eyes. Food!

Not just any food it was a plate of cookies! As if on cue my stomach grumbled. Making me flush in embarrassment. Doctor Jin just chuckled.

"Good news Miss Devi, your good to go" I smiled yes! No medications of any sorts! I dislike medicines too bitter or sour blech. I stood up.

"But-" He continued, my small smile faltered slightly, nooo.

"You'll be given some medicine to help bring your strength back, I dont want you over exerting yourself," he smiled warmly a hint of smile in his eyes.

Though at the moment I wanted to cry, why must I take medicine? He handed over a blue bottle which rattled as the pills moved inside.

"Thank you Doctor Jin-"

"You can call me Jin Miss Devi," he interrupted. I wished I could say my real name Devi just wasn't the same as Devika. However I just lightly smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you Jin." We both stared a moment, Luke falsely coughed getting our attention.

"Heya Devi if you want I could show ya round town." I had almost forgotten about Luke, he seemed shy all the sudden while holding out the plate of cookies.

"I er- made you some cookies as a get well present," he got silent as I took the plate a bit hastily.

Popping a cookie into my mouth Jin held back a snicker makin it a cough. I stopped chewing. Luke had gone rigid with my pause. It wasn't bad no, I loved sweets and I could tell Luke tried so hard to make them.

He also started sweating profusely. I smiled as I continued chewing, both men waiting for me to say something.

The cookie was, though kind of hard to chew and it was super sweet- I didn't mind the sweet part though. When I swallowed Luke was fidgeting.

"Ya don' have ta eat 'em I know I'm-"

"Thank you... Luke it was perfect," I interrupted him softly grabbing another one and chomped down onto it. Jin's face was priceless. Luke looked taken aback but quickly grinned wolfishly,

"Yer welcome Devi, I'm glad ya like the cookies!" he looked like he won the lottery or something 'cause he was really happy. My cheeks hurt just looking at him.

"And... I'd love a tour... of the town," I answered him for earlier. Jin cleared his throat. Getting my attention quickly.

"Miss Devi, please take two pills daily with a meal, I do hope you like our peaceful little town and stay awhile. I must see my other patients good bye." he smiled then went off threw the door. Leaving me and Luke. I had just finished off the last cookie.

It felt strange, talking with people I mean. Luke was by far the most energetic person ever, and Doctor Jin was reserved and calm.

No telling what the other residents were like. What if they didnt like me?

Mentally frowning I turned to the bed. Quickly snatching up the giant book that mocked me with its contents.

"Ready... when you are." I stated, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the hospital.

"Great, we can go visit Molly first she got here a year before you- you wouldn believe it but thanks to her our town has really prospered after she arrived-" goodness I couldn't catch up with his words.

As we made our way through town, I saw something running our way. My eyes widened recognizing what it was.

Before we got run over I grabbed Luke by the shoulders and pulled him to side just as the beast whooshed past. It came to an abrupt stop, an... Ostrich? Atop its back was a girl?

She looked to be my age, she had short brown curled in hair. From what she wore it was easy to see she had been working outside perhaps a farmer?

"Hey Luke- Oh hello,are you the new residnt everyones been talking about?" she got excited to see a new face. Was it that bad here? Seeing new face to cause such a spectacleto them?

She seeme to notice my silence and quickly looked me over.

"Your the first newer resident aside from me, and I moved here last year." She continued. It all made sense, I was something new everyone loves new things. Eventually they'd tire of me.

"Hey Molly there's something different about this one." does my eyes deceive me! A- A- A Fairy?

aaaan that's a rap. Mwahahaha I decided to add challenge with most the guys hope ya'll dont mind. Aww were Jin and Luke playing tug o war? Where the money vouchures come from? What is the fairy gonna provoke from Devika? Review and Advice glady welcome. I am thinkin of having the Harvest goddess appoint a sprite to Our heroine anyone want to fill an Oc opening? Be quick, I will create FIVE new sprites for my stories plotline. Please send a message with;

Name of sprite: Color:  
Element/Emotion: Personality:  
Favorite things:  
Extra Appearance detail:  
Anything else you can think of :)  
Thank you,


	5. Chapter 4

Enlighten Me chpt. 4

Okie Dokie. I have recieved all the sprite oc's I needed. Thank you ManaMonster901, Soren Tamazki, 666bunny_Gurl, The Yoshinator, and Kiteria for your sprites. And a surprise from myself. Bwahahaha- Tehe. Anywho, more disclaimers blah blah blah dont own blah blah wish I did blah. One note yes I know what Im doing _ just relax and let the words take you away. Lol anywho... STORY¡

xXx

What on earth is that! A small being dressed in yellow. Green hair! With wings!?

I... Must...Study...

The 'scientist' in me wanted to observe this phenomenom while the more logical side of me argued it must be my 'imagination' surely there was a easy to explain this. Molly seemed to be unnerved by my staring at the floating creature who now hid in her hair.

"C-Can s-she see m-me," it squeaked. Poor things eyes widened beyond belief. I quickly composed myself as not to have Luke bombard me with questions, seeing as how he didn't acknowledge the fairy... creature? Being? Thing?

Quickly composing myself once more from my thoughts, it seems I missed out on the conversation.

"Heya Devi, you ok? Ya been spacing out a little" Luke waved a hand in front of me to make a point, because I flinched. I could feel my hands sweat, I always got nervous when people put me on the spot.

"Oh... My...Forgive m-" I fell back never finishing my sentence, the world blurred into nothing. Why now? Why must I have fainting spells?

*Lukes Pov*

Me an' Molly were chatting about how I as showing Devi around town,

"So Devi how do you like it so far?" Molly asked, only to be answered with silence. I looked towards Devi to see her swaying a little, not again!  
"Oh... My... Forgive m-" she fell backwards, I swiftly caught her before she fell. Molly just stared.

*Molly's pov*

"Molly! Molly! She saw me! She was looking- hey!" I didn't pay much attention to Finn, Devi just up and fainted.

"Not again!" Luke hollered in a whined tone. Again?

"Has she been fainting alot lately?" I asked him while looking over Devi's unconcious form. She looked extremely pale. Somethings not right. I looked around frantically.

Ollie!

No she might fall off the giant bird. What's that? On the ground was, a massive book! Finn also spotted it gasped and fluttered ontop of it.

" No way- Itsa- Howdid- Where- she- Harvest Goddess-Gotta-" He hefted the heavy book with a struggle and flew off in a flurry. Luke was too preoccupied with the unconcious girl to see the book float off. A sweatdrop formed it way down my head.

Darn it Finn what if it was Devi's?  
Something was off, I could feel it, the air seemed to grow dense and... pulse? What's going on? As soon as it started it stopped.

"Oh my! Is she alright?!" Colleen- who came outta no where- rushed to Devi's side. As we circled around the mess of raven curls. We stopped... it was so quiet I had to strain my ears. She was, snoring?

"She- She's asleep?!" Luke disbelievingly shouted. She actually fell asleep? Even Colleen was flabbergasted.

"What now?" Luke nervously shuffled.

"She did just get out the hospital dear," Colleen explained.

"She just needs some rest, please, lets take her to the Inn." Colleens warm smile calmed us down. I still had a feeling of uneasiness. That pulsing, there's more about this Devi than we don't know.

Remembering back to Finns words. There is something different about her. I thought a storm of questions. Maybe Wizard would know, or help. With that we carefully lifted Devi's sleeping form and carried her to the Ocarina Inn.

*Wizards Pov*

Once again, that magical signature disturbed my activities. Yet something was off, concentrating I pinpointed the signature, though weak I'm surprised it was even there! The islands own magic seeme to be assaulting it. Of course it was foreign, the Island only tried to fight it off, put it simply destroy it.

Like the humans immune system fights off disease. Frowning I made my way over to the crystal ball.

Giving a chant I felt the familiar tug of magic, the orb was once more filled with a blue mist though this time calm and sluggish- to weak to assault its encasement.

There was that girl again.

"Devi," I whispered her face was pale and had a thin layer of sweat. Her breathing slow and shallow. This wasn't good. Maybe if-

My doors burst open at that moment, a frantic farmer scanning the room for I was guessing me. What would she be needing? I've only sparsely spoke to her since the Witch's predicament.

"Wizard! We need your help- " Catching on quickly, I held up a hand. Making her stop. As I walked over to a desk, opening the drawer I pulled out what I had prepared for this moment.

"Let us... Go," I sighed, allowing the brunette to drag me to the Inn.

*Devikas Pov*

"Hello?" I called out, only to have it echo back to me, once more I was in the nothingness of my dreams.

Lonliness crept up my spine, I shivered. Why is this happening to me? My body hurt and my head throbbed.

"Hello Devika," a kind voice reached out to me, making me jump. I looked up only to be greeted by an immense light.

"Where am I? Whats going on, who are you?" I wanted answers. Now!

"Only the Wizard can help you find yourself." she- for how could you mistake it- said sadly. Confusing me again. Just like my father said.

'Find myself?'

"Wizard?" my mouth hung and I thought hard.

"Its a dream! Oh my god, another dream!" I ranted, missing the sad but understanding look I was given. I looked up into the light.

A beautiful women with green hair and... Wings? I stopped just staring in awe.

"The- "

I felt a sharp pressure on my chest, my eyes slowly opened to see... Silver? I looked down to my chest to see two hands there. My eyes widened as I sat up,

"Oww,"

"Ouch..."

A deep velvet like voice said. Ignoring the pain on top of my head. I looked to the floor where... I held my breath a guy was on the floor holding his jaw. Still in shock, until my mind registered something.

A guy!

Oh my-

He slowly glanced up at me, a flicker of irritation then horror flew across his face.

"N-No,,, It's n-not like tha-"

"Eee- Pervert!"

xXx

Lol, poor Wizard- its okays we still loves you. Sorry for the POV jumping. Is it okay? Or should I keep that to a minimum? Review, question or tips welcome! 


End file.
